


Give Some, Get Some

by Epsileo



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: I might not continue this, M/M, leia is rich and smart but also not stuck up like everyone writes her, luke is a farm boy, this is like a prototype type o deal, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsileo/pseuds/Epsileo
Summary: Luke Skywalker had always lived on his aunt and uncle's farm his whole world until a terrible accident happens and his whole world changes. Soon enough he is living in Naboo with his long lost twin sister and an old friend of his father's.





	Give Some, Get Some

For a farmer, the workday begins before the sun peeks over the clouds so they can beat the heat and get finished with the work before the sun sunk again. In Tatoonie, farmers functioned the same and though Luke had been his uncle’s farmhand since the day he could walk, he still groaned and tried to nestle closer to his blanket when his alarm blared at 4 am and everything was still outside, save for his Uncle Owen. As Luke steeled himself and slipped out his bed, testing how cold the hardwood floors were. Once he was free from the confines of his blanket cocoon, he pulled his curtain aside and saw his uncle irrigating the crops. Luke shuffled towards the bathroom preparing himself for the day. When he was back in his room he checked the time on his phone and knew his uncle was going to be severely disappointed. He quickly reached in his dresser and put on a tight fitting white tank top- above it he slipped on a loose, cream colored poncho to protect himself when the sun finally decided to stop by. After this, he put on a simple pair of flexible jeans and his high, wrapped boots.  
Luke walked down the stairs of the small, detached house and smelled the old coffee his uncle had brewed an hour earlier. He held off pouring himself a cup when he heard his uncle utter a swear word outside, Luke wasn't sure what he was having issues with but he knew whatever it was Uncle Owen was not pleased. He grabbed the wire basket at the foyer for the eggs and opened the door. He nearly collided with his uncle, who reeled back in response. Then the older man patted his nephew on the back in an unreversed manner.   
“Luke, you’re late.” Uncle Owen commented before he continued his journey to the inside of the house, Luke politely gliding to the side to make way for him. This interaction was a bit odd for the boy because usually his uncle would chew him out for being late, claiming he was “slacking off on his responsibilities” but Luke assumed it was due to recent stress dealing with legal family matters. A lot of letters with the header of DCF or a “Kenobi” kept arriving in the mail and Owen always perspired over these and snatched them from Luke’s hands when he would collect the mail. The blond paid no mind to these new behaviors, he figured it would better to remain oblivious about what was going on instead of becoming anxious over it.  
Luke leisurely walked towards the dairy barn still sleepy from waking early, this earned him the occasional yawn and the rubbing of his eyes. Before he opened the barn door he stretched his arms far above his head which caused his upper back and shoulders to pop. He scratched his stomach and then unchained the barn door, greeted by the lowing of the girls. He grabbed the gray metal can next to the door and got to work with the milk. Once he was finished, he pasteurized it in the machine and distributed it into 8 oz glass bottles, perfect size to be sold at the farmers’ market. The sun was beginning to rise as Luke finished with the milk. He walked back towards the house to drop off the glasses and pick up the egg basket he left by the door.  
He looked up at the beautiful pinks and yellows of the sky as the sun almost left the horizon. It was still decently cool from the desert night and Luke planned to enjoy the coolness before it became unbearably hot. He knocked on the chicken coop lightly, as to spur the ladies to finish up laying their eggs. He then threw some chicken scratch and when the chickens ran out, seemingly starving, he stole the eggs into the basket. After that he left the coop, securely closing the gate behind him and hooking the latch.  
Usually, at this point, he would take a break but as he glanced towards the garden he noticed his uncle had only weeded and harvested half the crops. He groaned in indigence, knowing Uncle Owen assumed he would handle it. Unfortunately for Luke, Uncle Owen would be right. Sometimes he wished he could just cut loose for a day, drive up to one of the nicer cities and have fun for once- he wanted freedom to do as he pleased and make friends (which is unsurprisingly hard to accomplish as a homeschooled farm boy).   
Luke figured that maybe by now he should start getting used to the farm life, stop dreaming of bigger and better things and settle down like his aunt and uncle so desperately wished for him. He knew the main reason they wanted him to stay was because of his current farming skill and the fact he was “cheap” labor. However, he also knew they truly cared for him- even when they refused to let him apply for scholarships or colleges, reasoning that he that “he was going to be only a junior next year and he was far too young to be doing such things.”. Luke casually wiped the sweat off his forehead as this battle of inner turmoil raged. He was so distracted that when he pulled a weed from the planter he nearly fell backwards, thankfully he regained his balance quickly and decided to retire to the house. He dumped the weeds he had collected into the fire pile and dragged the basket of eggs to the house. Before he walked in he scuffed the dirt off his boots on the outside rug, not wanting to drag grime into the house and hear about it later from his Aunt Beru. Then he picked up the milk bottle container in one hand and the egg basket was hooked around his inner elbow, leaving his hand free to open the door.  
Luke sighed in relief when the cool air hit him and he placed the milk and eggs down so he could shuck off his poncho, placing it on the coat rack. The smell of fresh bread hit his nose and his mouth began to water, only now realizing he was starving. He glanced into the kitchen, seeing his Uncle Owen relaxing at the dining table, reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of piping hot, fresh coffee which was seemingly brewed recently. His aunt was by the oven- putting the bread on a server platter to cool, then warming the stove top to cook eggs and bacon.   
Luke tried to sneak in quietly, to not alert his guardians that he was finished with farm work. He gently placed the basket of eggs on the table for his aunt, knowing she’d want it. He was glad his uncle was fully immersed in the sunday story of the day. He almost got away with his plan when his uncle plopped down the roll of paper and asked, “Is breakfast ready yet?”  
His aunt’s focus didn't sway from the heating pan when she replied, “No dear, I’m waiting for Luke to bring the hen’s eggs.”  
“He just came in with the backet, darling.”   
Aunt Beru turned to gift herself with three eggs and gave Owen a kiss on the forehead and Luke pretended to gag in response. He also knew this would be the best opportunity to go upstairs and possibly play on his laptop or fiddle with some spare mechanic parts. However, it wasn't long after Luke began his journey up the stairs that she caught onto his plan. “Just a moment dear,” She called out, “Would you do me a favor?”  
Luke was tempted to snarkily reply but uttered a “depends” in response.   
His aunt continued talking after that, “Could you run our farmers’ market stand today? Owen isnt feeling well and I’ve got chores to do, burning trash and such.”   
Luke bit his lip, contemplating. He really didn't want to go into town today, but he knew his aunt would insist, “Well,” He began, “I guess I could after I finish fixing your computer. Plus, todays sunday. I promised Biggs every Sunday.”  
“Honey, you can fix that old thing whenever and Biggs can wait, the farmers’ market only happens once a month,” Aunt Beru reasoned.   
Luke suppressed a groan and sighed, agreeing to do the task reluctantly, “Just let me get my stuff together before breakfast.”  
With that, Aunt Beru went back to cooking while Luke stomped up the stairs. When he opened his room door, he was greeted by a jumpy, white fluff ball. Artoo didn’t wake when Luke did and usually the blonde didn't try to get him up. He rubbed the dog’s ears lovingly and cooed at him. Eventually this routine ended and Artoo trotted downstairs to get some dog chow.   
Luke reached underneath his bed and grabbed his laptop, placing it on his bed. While it was turning on Luke grabbed his travelling satchel and began to pack it, he shoved his phone, earbuds, sketching book with his sharpened pencils and some playing cards. In intervals he would check his laptop’s progress on loading. When his login finally popped up, he hurriedly tapped in the digits and clicked ‘enter’. He was desperate to send Biggs a cautionary email about postponing their weekly video chat for after dinner.

pilotboyluke@smail.com Hey~ Sorry for the sudden message but we cant vc until after dinner! I’m excited to hear about ur new boyf x3

They reply came quicker than he expected.

xdarklighterx@smail.com ttyl

And shorter than he had anticipated. He tried not to act too disappointed with Biggs’ reply, but he couldn’t help it. Biggs had been his best- and only- friend and while Biggs adjusted to his new life, Luke was still struggling to cope. He decided to send another quick message.

pilotboyluke@smail.com I’ll say hi to your parents at the farmers’ market 4 u <3

He noticed that after he sent this that Biggs went offline. He sighed and reluctantly closed his laptop, then shoved it in the satchel. Luke felt like he had spent too long in his room and started to travel downstairs, slinging his satchel over his shoulder. He knew the farmers’ market would last until dinner so when he got downstairs he remembered to double check his bag and grab his camera from the living area. He placed everything near the front entrance here he had hung his favorite poncho earlier, his aunt and uncle were blissfully unaware of his presence once again and he overheard them talking.   
“We can’t keep him sheltered for much longer, he deserves to know what happened. For his sake,” he heard his Aunt Beru plead.  
His uncle was quick to respond, always having strong opinions, “I don’t care what that old man says, Luke stays here. I can’t lose him like…”  
He cut himself off and Luke, peering over the ledge of the archway, saw his uncle cover his face, leaning on his hand.   
“Owen, please. He has to leave eventually.”  
“Not if I can help it,” his uncle snapped, Luke heard the chair scoot back as it made a painful squeaking noise against the hardwood floor of the dining room. Luke quickly situated himself to look as if he had just walked down the stairs when Owen rushed into the foyer.  
“I’m going to load the truck,” his uncle barked as he pushed open the door and left the house. The breath Luke was holding released as his aunt called for him.

“Come get your breakfast Luke!”

Luke quickly headed to his aunt, sitting down where a full plate sat ready for him. There was bacon, eggs and toast placed in front of him and a generous glass of milk beside it. He gulped the milk down greedily, extremely thirsty from a long morning of work and wiped the excess from his upper lip with his arm. He tried to scarf down his food but he nearly choked on the dry toast so he slowed down enough to coat it with a thin layer of butter. His aunt left the kitchen a while ago, probably more interested in reading romance novels rather than watching a teenager finish breakfast in under 30 seconds.  
Artoo was resting on top of Luke’s feet and so the fluffy dog was a bit startled when he young boy shot up and strutted to the front door, he whistled and Artoo’s collar jingled when he raced over to Luke. At some point his uncle had returned because when Luke got to the foyer he saw his uncle sitting on the couch next to his aunt.  
“I’m leaving! I’ll see you at dinner!” He called as he slipped on his poncho and pulled his satchel and camera over his head.   
“Wait a moment,” Beru placed a bookmark in her book and gently snapped it shut, “I just want to let you have something to look forward to when you get home...I,” She glanced over at Owen- who had narrowed his eyes suspiciously, “pulled out some old wedding photos of your mom and dad for you to see after dinner.”  
Luke stood at the doorway, mouth gaping open, “Are...are you serious?”  
Uncle Owen opened his mouth to reject this ideal but Aunt Beru interjected before he could, “Of course sweetie, I felt like it was about time we stop keeping you in the dark about your parents.”  
Luke beamed and bounded over to his aunt, restraining her arms in a tight hug and then planting a firm smooch on her forehead.   
“Thank you so much Aunt Beru!”   
After this display he practically raced to the truck, Artoo bolted after the boy but struggled to keep pace. He opened the passenger side door for Artoo to jump in and slipped in the other side. He looked back towards the house to see Aunt Beru leaning on the porch column and clutching her knitting shrug closer to her chest worriedly. Luke bit his lip and waved to her outside the window, then he drove off, leaving a trail of dust behind.  
As soon as he arrived in the main part of Tatoonie, an overwhelming sense of nostalgia pulled at his heartstrings. Biggs used to hang out with him in the nooks and crannies of the dingy townhouses lining the street, hoping they could steal moments away from Biggs’ dad. Biggs would also help Luke sell produce on days like these- his friend always brightened the most boring days up. He frowned deeply as he passed their house, which was convintely close to the police station, for his dad, and a walkable distance to the farmers’ market. However, it was a poor place in town since it was so close to Mos Eisley, the most dangerous bar in Tatoonie. Which Luke was parking behind currently.   
The moment he got out of the truck, he could smell the alcohol and drugs from the patrons casually walking out, some customers who were smoking a couple of joints offered Luke a hit as he walked inside to pay for the parking spot. His uncle would usually park on the other side of the roundabout but Luke despised having to drag all the produce to the stand. So instead, he braved the thick wall of cigarette smoke and smell of weed for convenience.   
“Ah, young Skywalker.” The bartender noted as Luke sauntered up with a wad of money in his hand, “I thought you were done doing chores for the sheep shagger.”  
A couple of drunk party goers laughed in wholehearted earnest at the jab but Luke slapped the money on the counter and shrugged it off like a duck with water. As he began to walk away he heard scandalized whispers by people in booths and smoking frequents of the bar. He didnt hear any of these nonspecific threats or comments but one stood out, one he heard loud and clear:  
“You’d think Anakin’s boy would get more pissed cus o’ that.”   
His shoulders stiffened as his face erupted into a bright, crimson red. He was quick to leave after they had said it.He leaned against the truck, bracing his weight on it. A couple of people walked past him and he wasn't sure how much time he wasted trying to calm his emotions down. His chest felt restrained and Artoo barked from the rolled down window- snapping Luke out his turmoil. He gave Artoo some pets and unloaded the crates of produce and slightly huffed when he picked up the wooden boxes.  
When he was done carting everything else he released Artoo from the truck, once that was over he dropped his satchel and camera by his foldable lawn chair and got to setting up the table and tent as quickly as he could. After this feat he organized the produce, the heat just began to affect him and he was nearly tempted to throw his poncho off. The only thing stopping him was his self consciousness of his arms and the amount of people who would ogle them. So he kept it on, no matter the heat. A couple of fellow farmers who were selling passed by and said a simple ‘hello’ or ‘good day’ when he finally sat down. However these messages slowed when it was 9 am and the market officially opened. Some frequent customers walked up to Luke and purchased goods and others lingered- striking up conversation with the young teen. Sometimes they’d begin to exchange with him stories of Anakin Skywalker as a kid or compare his adventurous streak with him but evidently they would be cut off and hushed by passerby or companion.  
When these interactions also come to a stop, Luke eventually became bored. Almost half of their crops remained when he zoned out of the bustling crowds and focused on tweeting birds and the rustle of the wind.Artoo was comfortably rested next to his chair, curled into a tight ball and on edge- ready to bark at any thieves. He fought the pressing urge to doze off and catch up on the sleep he lost due to his farming duties. What kept him alert fully awake was the occasional haggler or thief who’d try at lowering the price- whether it be by stealing or with a silver tongue. He hoped it was at least 12 by now but when he checked his phone only an hour had passed. He groaned in annoyance and shoved the device back into his bag.  
Time flew by as he sketched or played mobile phone games but it still wasn't noon. He tried focusing on nature, he knew when he zoned out like that he could sit for a whole day. Once again, various birds tweeted above him and the wind twisted his long hair, seemingly playing with it. This brought a grin to him. Then human noises mingled with those of nature. He heard the angry blaring of a fire truck siren, sellers yelling out into the crowds- hoping to earn themselves a customer or angry customers unsatisfied with what their money offered them.  
Finally it was lunch time and Luke grabbed saran wrapped sandwich made up of homegrown tomatoes and lettuce, with some bacon on it. The sandwich was quickly destroyed and Luke had nothing to abstain his boredom with. Eventually his mood caught up and he dozed, head lolling to the side.   
“Luke, Luke Skywalker. Someone wake him up,” he heard an unfamiliar voice gripe as the young blonde began to rise. He was mainly confused by the urgency in the man’s voice and felt a sinking feeling of anxious feelings. He felt someone shake his shoulder and slowly opened his eyes.  
“Luke,” the woman gently whispered. When Luke heard her voice, he knew something terrible had happened. A pit fell in his stomach.  
The man with the urgent voice held out his hand, a symbol of movement which stopped her speech, “Its best he hears from Darklighter,” he looked back towards Luke, “Get all your belongings together, Decker and I will pick up your produce.”   
The woman next to the main officer began to pack the unsold fruits and vegetables in the wooden crates and Luke could only assume this was Decker. Luke looped the satchel around his shoulder and helped Decker clean up while the other officer called in for Sergeant Darklighter. Mr. Darklighter drove into the roundabout, he slammed his door shut and Decker walked over to confer. Darklighter rubbed his face down in obvious distress when they started the case.  
“Ok I’ll take him home,” Mr Darklighter replied and this was the only clue to Luke that they were done.  
Luke saw Mr Darklighter approach, “I can drive, I’ve got the tru-”  
“Luke, please. Just listen.”  
“Mr Darklighter, I’m not-”  
Darklighter grabbed Luke’s upper arms and dragged the protesting kid to his car, “I’m taking you to my house. I...I can’t do this here, Luke.”   
This caused further fear to stab Luke’s chest as he sat down in the passenger side and Mr Darklighter revved the car. Artoo curled on Luke’s lap, the dog’s energies seemed wired. The cop would glance at the two often.  
“Ok...you go first, I’ve got to make a call.” He said.  
Luke scrambled for the front door and opened it, knowing Mrs Darklighter would be inside. When he walked in he was all too familiar with the interior. He walked into the living room, Artoo bundled in his arms and plopped onto the beige, floral patterned couch. Then Mr Darklighter walked in.   
“Honey?” He rushed through the living and dining room, storming the kitchen and finding her going over house bills, “Can we...talk?”  
She nodded. And Luke heard mumbling but no words. He heard shuffling and the clanking of porcelain and a gasp. Then Biggs’ mom walked in, a single tea cup in her wrinkly hand. She placed it on the wooden coffee table in front of Luke and grabbed a pink colored afghan from an armchair by the couch and wrapped it around Luke. She sat down on the armchair and Luke took a sip of the soothing jasmine tea and smiled as thanks to Mrs Biggs.  
Mr Biggs walked in, “Ok Kid. You’ll...be staying here with us for a bit.”  
“What happened with my uncle and aunt?”  
The officer wringed his hand and looked down, “They...there...well there was a fire at the house and-”  
“No.” Luke knew what had happened and he nearly dropped his teacup, dread filling his system, “Tell me...they didn't die. Please.”  
Luke felt his eyes moisten up and Mr Darklighter recoiled, Luke didn't need any more explanation.  
“That's not true!” Now he was sobbing and Mrs Darklighter had wrapped her thin, frail arms around Luke.  
“I’m sorry…” then continued, “We think it was planned, Luke. Do you know anyone who disliked them?”  
“I..I’m not sure, sir. They had ties to my dad so...it could be anyone.”  
The older man nodded, “Thanks kid and uh you can stay here until Ben comes.”  
“Ben?” Luke questioned.  
Darklighter swore under his breath, “They really didn’t tell you. I’ll...shit..ok. Ben used to be a close friend to your dad and mom, he tried to help Anakin a lot. He’s your godfather but your aunt and uncle got custody. He is on the way to pick you up but he lives in Naboo.”  
Luke perked up at the mention of Naboo, this Darklighter noticed, “You’ll love it there Luke, better than Tatoonie. More opportunities, Greener.”  
At this Mrs Darklighter came from Biggs’ room, “I’ve got new sheets on the bed for you Luke. I think it's time for you to rest. No more talk of Naboo or Ben.”  
Luke nodded and shuffled into the bedroom. He felt pangs of grief and betrayal looking into the deep purple room. He remembered when Biggs left Tatoonie with his cousin- not even telling him where he was going or returning. Luke had spent so many nights here but now it lacked the throng of dirty clothes that always graced the floor and music posters with Biggs’ favorite bands. He had spent so much time in this house; eating family meals, watching old movies and playing board games. He felt a deep cavity settle in his chest and it was one of sadness and loneliness. He missed for the long days and fun nights but he knew now he was truly alone. No friends, no family. Luke turned around to see a near image of his aunt this morning, of her leaning against the porch. He nearly cried again, even though he knew it was Mrs Darklighter.  
“Thank you,” Luke managed to rasp out and the older woman left, closing the door quietly and encasing Luke in complete darkness. He crawled into Biggs’ bed, too worn to dwell on emotions or cry, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend https://honestheartz.tumblr.com/ is planning on being my beta reader.


End file.
